


Talking to the Moon

by StephanieT (Lsbian)



Series: League of Lesbians [6]
Category: League of Legends
Genre: F/F, Light Angst, i guess?, welcome to my mess :)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-11 05:43:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20541047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lsbian/pseuds/StephanieT
Summary: Title inspired by Bruno Mars' song 'Talking to the moon'





	Talking to the Moon

Diana was having a nightmare where she couldn’t escape, even as she tried many known methods to avoid it that had been worked on many previous ones. She tried new schemes but this dream was intense; she fought endless voidborns and Solari who wanted her head. There were no runaways and fleeing didn’t solve her problem. She had to fight until her last breath was taken, then a miracle happened.

The crowd stopped their attacks and splat into two sections, giving space to the intruder. Behind the armored figure, the Sun started to rise, blinding her so she couldn’t see the face of the warrior until they halted in front of Diana, shielding her from the Sun. Diana had to squint at the figure before her eyes adjusted to this unholy bright color and when she recognized who stood before her, she didn’t welcome them with a hug.

“What the fuck are you doing here?”

“Woah, no need to be this harsh, Di, you were tossing and tumbling in your dream and you wake me up with a kick on my side.” Leona touched the bruised area.

“That question still needs to be answered. And one more,” Diana crossed her arms, studying her. “How the burning hell did you manage to get into my dream?”

Leona opened her mouth  — to  say something witty  —  then shut it, making it into a thin line. She shrugged. “I don’t know. I just wanted to see what made you so violent in your dream that affected your actual body.” She looked around, interest and sadness shone in those amber eyes. “Now I know and I want to help you.”

“You can’t,  _ Leo _ .” Diana looked away, hugging herself tighter until she felt strong arms around her waist, leaning into the embrace as she returned the gesture.

“We’ll work something out.” She promised.

Leona had been living with her for over six months now, they had argued, made up and talked about their dream experiences. Leona started growing their vegetables and some berries in the big garden so they didn’t need to buy them and saved those golds for more valuable food that they couldn't grow. Diana found it odd that she knew how to do it because the Rakkor didn’t teach such things as gardening.

The other thing Diana found strange was that  _ she _ called her on nicknames here and there, for example, Leo, my warrior, my lioness, my charming Sun and so on. She wasn’t the kind of person who gave people pet names so easily, Leona was a bad influence on her.

So they stood in Diana’s dream, hugging the other tenderly with closed eyes.

“How are you feeling now?” Leona dared to ask, ending the comfortable silence between them.

“Tired but good.” Diana sighed as they started slow dancing with a secret melody that was known by their hearts. She opened her eyes to look around, finding no one but them in a gorgeous ballroom.

Diana lowered her gaze to their armor and found none just beautiful dresses, the gowns’ colors were switched  —  Diana’s was honey gold while Leona’s was silver. Her eyebrows knitted at the sight, then she looked up to Leona. 

She wore a gentle and calming smile on those kissable lips, she winked when Diana finally looked into her eyes. Diana’s cheek heated up, rosy hue dusted her Moon-pale skin. Leona bent down to give her a peck on the nose, Diana giggled and hid her face in the crook of Leona’s neck.

_ My, I think I start to like you. A lot. _

Diana planted kisses on her neck, jawline and before she could kiss her, she woke up, the ceiling and the dimmed room welcomed her. She tried not to forget this dream because there were times she forgot what her visions were about.

_ Well, this one’s pretty interesting… I wonder if her dream continues with or without me. _

She stretched her sore muscles with a suppressed moan, feeling Leona’s powerful arm on her stomach and a firm leg tangled with hers. She didn’t know why but they’d been sleeping like this since the night when Leona arrived. Though she tried to make her sleep on the couch, she always crept back, snuggling into her hair or under her chin. It  _ was _ annoying yet when Diana finally convinced her to sleep separated, she couldn’t sleep well and felt empty inside of her heart, she was the one who  _ sneaked _ to Leona.

Diana hadn’t moved, listening to the waking nature outside of the house  — or was it already noon? By its sounds, it was certainly past noon. Her belly let out a grumble.  _ Yep, time to get up _ , she thought with pursed-lip and a faint sigh through her nose. She paid attention not to wake Leona up as she freed herself from the iron grip. To her surprise, she didn’t bat an eye when Diana wasn’t in bed with her anymore.

_ I envy you and your stupid deep sleep, Leo. _

She had washed her face before she prepared her usual late breakfast  —  fried eggs with leftovers from yesterday and a mug of warm tea. Diana sat down at the table, whispering a small pray while staring at the vase with a sunflower and a moonflower in it. 

After the prayer, she dug in her meal, her eyes shifted to the sleeping Leona who showed her back to her. That  _ goddamn _ board shoulders and that shape of her body. She wondered how the heck did she maintain those muscles. Did she work out secretly when Diana was distracted by her thoughts and tasks? Who knew but looking at that body was a sin and drooling over it was like committing heresy.

“I can feel you ogling me, Di,” Leona said hoarsely, turning to her while rubbing the sleep away, a yawn escaped. “Good morning, beautiful.” 

Diana greeted her with a charming smile. “Good morning, sleepy Lioness.”

Leona frowned at her, she sat up and was thinking where did the grumpy Diana go. “Did you make breakfast for me too?”

“No, make yourself one. What am I to you, your wife?” She frowned, the curve of her lips disappeared.

_ Ah, there she is.  _

“Very well,” She got up, heading to the bathroom and leaving its door open. “Remind me to buy a ring the next time we're in the town.” She mimicked Diana’s actions before she started eating her meal  — except she didn’t pray and instead of tea, she poured fresh-squeezed orange juice into a cup.

As Leona took the remaining seat, Diana asked spontaneously, “You want me to marry you?”

The first fork of her meal stopped midway. “Was it that obvious?” 

“Why would you buy a ring if this isn’t the motive behind it?”

Leona shrugged. "Can’t I buy you a present?”

“But not a ring! It’s too forward.” She looked down, poking her leftover. 

“Then what may I buy to my fairest Moon as a present?” Leona asked between two chews which made Diana mad, as always.

She narrowed her eyes at her though it was her time to shrug. “I don’t know. Surprise me.”

Leona nodded in acknowledgment, finishing their meal in silence. They shared meaningful glances that caused a blush or two to Diana  — she tried to hide it from her but it was in vain.

_ Ugh, here we go again with that goofy smile of hers… _

“So! What did you dream about last night?” Diana changed the unspoken topic.

“Which one? Before or after you hit me?” Leona gathered the dishes and washed them.

“Before.” She wasn't in the mood to be teased. To be honest, she hoped she wouldn’t remember the ballroom’s one or…  _ Let me hate, you little bastard! _

“Hmm…” Leona stopped for a second and recalled her dream. “I was on a meadow and I saw a little town far away. It appeared to be normal until I got close to it then the magical gate closed? Yet, I could see it.” She turned to Diana once she was done with her task. “After that, I was on Mount Targon's highest peak and saw people fighting against a demon, I guess? I wanted to help them yet when I almost reached the battlefield I woke up with a fighting Diana next to me.” A gentle smile appeared on her lips and continued. “Later, when I finally calmed you down, I got into your nightmare and shooed away your enemies, we were in a luxurious ballroom and danced to a mute melody and, uh…” She blushed.

Diana was already pinching the bridge of her nose, her cheek was dusted with pink too. “Don't tell me we did something regrettable…”

“Nothing like that, of course! But you were pretty affectionate.” Leona scratched the back of her head bashfully. She saw Diana covering her face with her hands. “It was a pity the kiss didn't happen, though. You disappeared.” Her half-smile told the truth yet sadness shone in her eyes.

“Thank Goddesses! I wouldn't forgive myself for that.” Diana groaned as her hands fell next to her, leaning back to the back of her seat.

“Why? You still don't trust me?” She got a thin-lipped response from her. “Diana,” She caught her attention, “I would do anything to trust in me.”

“Look, it's hard to achieve that, not to mention what you did to me back at the temple and what you said to those people. I can't erase the memory of you hunting me like a wolf its prey.”

“You murdered the elders! Who will bring justice for them if not me?”

“You know nothing what they did to me!” Diana stood up and shouted at her. “They humiliated me and tried to shut my mouth because I questioned the religion and I know about the Lunari! They showed way more different masks to me than to you! Not to mention what they taught to you! Lies after lies.” She lowered her voice and hot tears shone in her eyes. “And you believed them.”

Leona didn’t know what to say to that, she may be right about the whole situation. “What about when we sleep together or we are not leaving the other's side unless our duty calls for us?” She asked carefully not to trigger her further. “You even  _ sneaked _ to me when I slept on the sofa.”

“I couldn't sleep that night.” Diana countered with a half-truth.

“Yeah, and after that night and maybe you can't rest since your ascension unless I'm not close to you. Do you know what amuses me? When I arrived and we were about to sleep you didn't put your Moonblade by your side. There were just you and me and how you hesitated yet you answered my questions and opened up.“ Leona waited for her explanation but she didn't react. “Tell me, Diana, what's wrong?”

“Okay, you got me here too! Do you want to know why I act like a cold-hearted bitch to you?” Diana gesticulated after she wiped away her tears. “Fine, it is because it's not normal to run into your enemy's arms because you feel attracted to them even if we haven't had got a history before.” As she finished, she crossed her arms.

“Do you still see me as a foe?”

“It's... complicated, Leo.” Diana looked away with a concerned frown.

“Yes or no?”

…

“No… I guess?” Came the answer from her after a whole uncomfortable minute.

“You guess?” Leona shifted on her feet, she loosened her tensed shoulders. “Well, that's progress.”

“How on Runeterra can you be this optimistic? I can't comprehend.” Diana looked back at her companion with a raised brow and confusion painted her face.

“Somebody has to be optimistic, right?” 

Diana scoffed and started to get ready.  _ But why you’re the one? _

“Did I say something wrong?” Leona followed her acts though she didn’t put her armor on just a few pieces and she grabbed just the shield, attaching to one of her shoulders. She was ready wherever Diana wanted to go.

“No, just let me be in my thoughts, will you?” When Diana finished, she received a nod and a small smile from Leona.

Diana hesitated to bring her Moonblade or not but upon seeing Leona didn’t grab her sword, she attached it to her back. They left the house and headed to the nearest town. Walking side by side, Leona brushed her hand against Diana’s sometimes, attempting to hold it and succeeding after several tries, she puffed her chest out.

_Dork…_ Diana rolled her eyes. _Focus, Diana. Why did I let her hold my hand? I don’t know! And starting to like her? What were you thinking? I want to hate her, disdain her. Yet, she always finds a loophole, like she knows me better than myself. Those warm, amber-honey eyes, the smiles, and half smirks and the way she talks __—_ _yet I’m irritated by her righteous behaviors. Like she always tells the truth! Who do you think you are, _my charming Sun_? Walking into my life without any warnings, stealing my heart from the beginning and... Oh no… Fuck pet-names._

Leona lifted her hand a little, halting and looking into her eyes which shined with seriousness. Diana snapped out of her train of thought and didn’t know what got into her, she stared at her waiting for an explanation but Leona just stayed still. She collected all her strength and words with a deep sigh to say, “Diana, come back home.”

“I’m at home.”

“No, I mean, return back with me.”

“Why are you asking such a thing? After what we’ve experienced.”

“Because I’m not enough to reunite our people. To make them realize we’re one and there’s no  _ true _ or  _ false _ light.”

“Says the one who licked their boots and didn’t want to believe such  _ fairytale _ I made up.” Diana snatched her hand from her grip and continued her way to the town.

Leona hurried up to catch up and walk next to her. “Yes, I licked their boots because they made a fool out of me, Di, and I know I and the elders did bad things to you and am really sorry about that.”

“Saying sorry won’t solve our problem, Leo.”

“I’d do anything to gain your  — ”

“I know, I know! You stubborn, little bastard!” Diana shot a deadly glare at her, warning if she continued her speech again, she would do no good to her. “What do you want from me? Accept your sincere apology with a bow and continue as nothing happened back then? What about we start at the very beginning, shall we?”

Leona just nodded.

“Good. Now if we don’t hurry up, we won’t get anything from the merchants.”

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyyyyy
> 
> Guess who's back? Yep, me.
> 
> Leave kudos/comment if you enjoyed this actual mess. Let me know if some part is unreadable, I'll rewrite them or explain them.


End file.
